dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Stryder
Joel Stryder is an Ultimate Class Devil/Dragon Hybrid and one of the main protagonists in the fan-fiction; Highschool DxD: RiseN and the Main Protagonist of Highschool DxD: Burst! Appearence Joel is an attractive young man with short White hair and Grey eyes. He has a medium build and has proven to have a very high athletic physique. For Normal clothing he wears a long black Denim Shirt, Dark Blue jeans, and black boots, and an Eye Patch to hide his left eye. As for Combat, He wears, Grey Jeans, Black Converse sneakers. He also wears a Flannel Hoodie. Personality He is normally calm and kind. In battle, he is confident, and won't hesitate to completely destroy his opponents. He bears deep hatred for The Garrison, and just about everyone who harms his friends and anyone in the ORC (Occult Research Club). He is also very protective Alexandra Valefar. History Joel William Stryder was born to Annabelle Stryder and Kihiba Stryder. They were killed in a tragic accident when he was 14. He pretty much raised himself, not having anymore family in Japan. At 17, he was killed by the fallen angel called Ciaran, and brought back to life by King of the Alastor Clan, Demetri Alastor. He has proved to be a good ally to the Clan, and will continue to do so. Powers * Invoke: Marchosias - Appears in chapter 5. Joel's Summons the Dog of Fire, known as Marchosias, the dog is nearly completely on fire and made of fire. Joel can use Marchosias to attack his enemies with force. * Dragon Shot: Equipment 'Compressed Gear '- Joel's Scared Gear is twin dragon Gauntlets known as, "Compressed Gear", due to the fact that they are smaller then normal gears, like Issei's Boosted Gear, but they can Prove just as deadly Abilities Great Magic Power - has a large amount of magic energy which allows him to fire off powerful spells without feeling tired. Feedback - After withstanding an amount of damage, Joel uses that energy to get stronger and uses it to fight back Grey Dragon Emperor: Balance Breaker: Scalemail - Joel's Balance Breaker ability is like Dragon Armor where Black Void Armor with glowing accents encases his body like Jake, Issei and Vali. Joel is able to use his Sacred ability without the 10 second rule like jake. At the back of his armor are two rocket boosters the give him flight powers. Quotes "Your Blood will flow like a river!" '' ''"And that..... is Checkmate" "I can help but have these feelings for her" "I'v gone through more pain and thats contrary, to the shit you've been through!" "You think after all the pain you put me though, something like that..... Hurts?" "Shut up and listen..... I'm talking" Trivia *His Favorite food is Chicken, Drink is water. *He is very protective of Alexandra Valefar, because of her being his Girlfriend/Fiance, and also doesnt like other guys hitting on her. *To Pass the time Joel Plays Guitar. *His looks and Red eye is similar to that of, Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul. *The Link to the FanFic of Highschool DxD: Burst! is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/58805695-highschool-dxd-burst Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragon Category:Marksurge86